The Old Married Couple Discuss Dinner
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil and Catherine argue about what to have for dinner.


**The Old Married Couple Discuss Dinner**

**Rating: I guess it's that K+ thing. IDK. LOL. You decide : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Gil and Catherine argue about what to have for dinner.**

**A/N: I decided to start one of those series thingys where you keep the title thing or w/e and stuff like that because I'm really and bored and school's out and yeah. I need something to keep me busy now that I have no more homework to not do. XD**

* * *

Catherine was laying on her couch in the living room, watching Law and Order: Criminal Intent when Gil walked through the door. Finally, both of them had gotten the same night off. She just laid there, with her arms behind her head and her feet crossed at the ankles. He laughed and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I take it someone enjoyed their day off?"

"I plan to enjoy my night off, too."

"Well before we get ahead of ourselves, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care. Anything."

"Where's Lindsey?"

"Nancy's house."

"Okay... how about... pork chops?"

"EW! No!!"

"Um... spaghetti?"

"If I see another noodle, I'm going to throw a bitch fit."

"You up for some Chinese?"

"GIL!"

"Sorry- Mexican food?"

"And suffer in the morning? No thanks."

"Well, my God, what else is there possibly to eat?" She smiled.

"Make me a tuna fish sandwich!"

"Now THAT is gross."

"It's not gross! It's good!"

"I'm ordering a pizza. Eat it or starve."

"I love you too, baby," she said sarcastically. Both of them walked into the kitchen. He reached for the phone and she opened the fridge to get her eggs. Once filling her pot with water and setting it on the stove, she listened to him order his pizza. She smirked, realizing she knew everything he was about to say. 'I need to order a large, hand tossed pizza, extra cheese and black olives.'

"I need to order a large, hand tossed pizza, extra cheese and black olives." She let out a loud laugh and he looked back at her with a questioning look. After giving the address for the delivery, he hung up the phone and leaned against the counter. "Did your tuna fish tell you a joke?"

"You are so predictable, you know that, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"'I need to order a large, hand tossed pizza, extra cheese and black olives'," she mimicked him in a perfect voice. A smile spread across his face as he watched her.

"What's wrong with the way I order a pizza?"

"Nothing, nothing. So how was work?" She set her boiling eggs on a low setting and walked into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"It was boring without you. I'm just glad I'm home."

"Mmm. Me too. If I had to watch another Law and Order episode without you, I was going to throw the whole damn television out of the window." He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"So tell me about your day." She sighed.

"It was boring. I never wanted to be at work so badly. It scared me." It was quiet in the whole house. Both of them just stood in the kitchen, in each other's arms. His fingers gently ran over her lower back, slipping underneath her t-shirt. She arched into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Not today... but you can always remind me."

"Show or tell?"

"Both," she answered with a grin. He gently kissed her forehead and then whispered,

"I..." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled when she giggled. "...love..." He paused at her lips and placed both of his hands on her hips. He kept her close to him and softly caressed her lips with his. "...you." She threw her arms around his neck and pushed him against the counter. He let his hands rest on the back of her thighs, lifting her up. He spun around and placed her atop the kitchen counter. She threw her head back as his lips kissed their way down her neck.

The door bell rang.

He stopped and his head fell to her shoulder.

"And that would be your damn pizza..."

There was a loud sizzling and sudden steam coming from the stove. Gil's head snapped to the burner and he laughed.

"And that would be your damn tuna fish..."

Both of them straightened their clothes and retrieved their food. Gil set his pizza on the kitchen table and got a soda out from the fridge. Catherine started making her dinner, with Gil watching from the table in disgust.

"How can you eat that smelly garbage?"

"It's my mother's fault. It's all Nancy and I ate when we were kids. It's addictive."

"It stinks."

"If you don't like it, get out of my kitchen." He let out a loud laugh and spoke with pizza in his mouth.

"YOUR kitchen? Who's pays this bills on this house? The woman standing in MY kitchen, eating cat food? I don't think so."

"You son of a..." She ran towards him with her pot of tuna fish and laughed when he fell out of his chair, trying to get away from her.

"Get it away from me!" She shoved the pot in his face and tried not to laugh as she yelled,

"You aren't so tough now, are you sweetheart?" He grabbed her wrists and managed to get the pot out of her hands. He set it on the table and pinned her against the wall. With her chest heaving from laughing, she took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. "Starting where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"You think you can make it without any dinner?"

"Honey, I know I can make it without any dinner..." She kissed him hard on the lips. "Question is... can you?"

* * *

**A/N: My mum LOVES tuna fish. I hate it. She always makes it when I come back home and eats the freakin thing infront of my face. LOL. She's evil. REVIEWS would bring a smile to my face. I love you :)**


End file.
